


All Bite

by verushka70



Category: Durham County, Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slash, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: Billy stares up at him, still in a kind of shock. Mike most definitely isn't Joe – he's scarier. Joe was all bark; only some bite. Mike is all bite. He's unbuckling his belt, still wearing the shoulder holster with the gun in it.“You in?” Mike snarls, unzipping his fly. Pants drop. Billy can't speak. He just nods, dazed, feeling drugged, though he's years clean and sober.





	All Bite

**Author's Note:**

> A July 31st, 2009, [due south 6 degrees snippet](https://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/184217.html) posting.  
>   
> Meant as a sequel to [Zero to Sixty...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12229881) but can be read alone, I think.  
> Prompt:  
>  _along the brittle treacherous bright streets_  
>  _of memory comes my heart, singing like_  
>  _an idiot, whispering like a drunken man_  
>  (e.e. cummings)  
>   
> Thanks to [lucifuge_5](http://lucifuge-5.livejournal.com/), [rubberbutton](http://rubberbutton.livejournal.com/), and [spuffyduds](http://spuffyduds.livejournal.com/) and M--- for beta.

 

 

 

“This isn't very 'to serve and protect' of you,” Billy says, letting Joe's doppelganger steer him along the hotel corridor by the elbow while his heart skips beats.

“Tell you what you can serve,” Mike mutters. He reaches in his suit jacket for his room key. They're at his door; he unlocks it and shoves Billy into the room before following him.

“What the f–”

Billy's protest is silenced by the hard mouth on his, the steely grip – bruises, he knows this from Joe: there'll be bruises – on his upper arms. His mouth is devoured, but suddenly he's thrust away. Mike takes off his jacket, loosens his tie, and shoves Billy down onto the bed.

Billy stares up at him, still in a kind of shock. The irony of Joe's double being a cop – a fucking cop – makes him laugh inside. Mike most definitely isn't Joe – he's scarier. Joe was all bark; only some bite.

Mike is all bite.

He's unbuckling his belt, still wearing the shoulder holster with the gun in it, as Billy looks up at him.

“You in?” Mike snarls, unzipping his fly. Pants drop.

Billy can't speak. He just nods, dazed, feeling drugged, though he's years clean and sober. He has prescription pharmaceuticals now.

Sweeney doesn't pull Billy's head to his cock. He takes it out – already hard – and strokes it.

Billy should get up, get out of this room, get the fuck away from this obviously crazed Mike motherfucker.

“You want?” There's a slight vibrato to Mike's voice, something a little hurt or lonely or desperate. He slowly stops jacking, uncertain.

Maybe not _all_ bite.

Slow like honey, Billy's hands move to Mike's hips. He bends his head and opens his lips.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Greatly enhanced with beta-ing by [](http://lucifuge-5.livejournal.com/profile)[lucifuge_5](http://lucifuge-5.livejournal.com/), [](http://rubberbutton.livejournal.com/profile)[rubberbutton](http://rubberbutton.livejournal.com/), and [](http://spuffyduds.livejournal.com/profile)[spuffyduds](http://spuffyduds.livejournal.com/)... and proofreading by M---. All remaining errors are my own.


End file.
